puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaito Kumon
Kaito Kumon or also known as Kamen Rider Baron is main character in Trapmaniac's fanfic: Puella Magi Madoka Magica VS Kamen RIder Gaim Personality Outwardly cold and ruthless, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest" in that the weak are nothing but prey for the strong. Ironically, he views himself not as one of the strong but actually as one of the weak and that it's imperative for the weak to obtain power to prevent oneself from being preyed upon and abused. This attitude was born when the Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's construction company as part of their efforts to gain control over the city, This leads Kaito to hold a grudge against them and desiring the power to get back at them, as well as realize Ryoma was the mastermind behind all recent events which angers him more. Though he hates cruelty and those who abuse their power, Kaito also believes that compassion holds one back from obtaining the strength necessary to protect oneself; essentially dooming oneself no matter what stance a person takes and creating a never ending cycle of wrath and violence. Thus, after becoming an Over Lord Inves, Kaito plans to break the cycle by taking the Forbidden Fruit and remake the world into one where the weak will never be trampled by replacing mankind with a new form of life that will not seek power to oppress, believing that "rage" is power, this fears/worries Kouta that Kaito may end up like Demushu, after hearing the first seen Over Lord declaring that he took pleasure in destroying weaklings, including innocent people. Kouta tried to warn Kaito many times what he could become, but to no avail. Upon his defeat and before dying peacefully, he realized the ambition he sought is nothing more than an empty pipe dream, and finally understood what makes humanity strong. He is always prepared to do anything that has impressed him and he will almost never hesitate to do it, as he has stated to Lapis. Such as joining the Sengoku's period battle by taking the title of Bujin Baron and accepted to be taught to play soccer in the alternate world. He will join anything as long as it is a race to be a strong person in some case. The reason of almost is, he can have the feeling of fear when not fully prepared as being seen when he tagged up with Kouta to defeat the maddened Mitsuzane, telling him to retreat after seeing how powerful he is, but still selfish. In Puella Magi Madoka Magica VS Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito seems hates Homura's idealism and her "obsession" to save Madoka that he considers absurd. Personality Abilities and Weapons ;Imagination :Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. ;Indomitable Will :Being a born fighter with a code of honor due to his experience to survive his own in a clean way after Yggdrasill took away everything he had from Zawame in a dirty way, Kaito refuse to have his mind corrupted, to be either manipulated byKougane in Soccer World, or consumed by Helheim's Fruits or subdued by Megahex or brainwashed by Maja. Additionally, when he was revived by Frey, Kaito insisted that he did not follow him, fighting Kamen Rider Ghost to test his strength purely for his own satisfaction. The only one who successfully did this to him, is Shocker, evidently a result of their manipulations of the timeline through their History Modifying Machine. ;Over Lord Powers :When he ate the Fruit of Helheim, Kaito gains some of the Over Lords' abilities: *'Helheim Plant Control' ::He can freely control Helheim flora. *'Healing Factor' ::He has increased health regeneration, allowing him to take lethal damage and still able to recover shortly afterwards. Although he has a limit that is lower than Kouta. *'Crack Creating' :He can open countless cracks to summon Inves from the Helheim Forest. Kaito gains this ability after becoming an Over Lord when he eats the Fruit of Helheim. :: :: Arms Sengoku Driver * Banana * Mango * Ringo Genesis Driver * Lemon Energy Trivia * He views Homura's love for Madoka is nothing but just her selfish obsession. * Like Kouta Kazuraba, Kaito appears in the original Kamen Rider Gaim series, which is written by one of the writers: Gen Urobuchi. *:: Category:X-Over Characters Category:X-Over Males Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica VS Kamen Rider Gaim